


Sanguine

by beer_good



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Pseudo-Incest, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from s2e10 "Reunion", after Angel locks the doors and leaves Darla and Drusilla to do what they want with Wolfram & Hart's lawyers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguine

**Title:** Sanguine  
**Author:** Beer Good   
**Rating:** R-ish  
**Fandom/timeline:** _Angel_ , "Reunion"  
**Word Count:** 333  
**Characters:** Drusilla/Darla  
  
_"When blood sees blood of its own_  
_It sings to see itself again"_  
(Suzanne Vega)

 **Sanguine**  
  
How she's missed this. The music in her head, all violins and angel choirs, the pretty songs the bad lawyers sing and the counterpoint laughter from her daughter, her grandmother, her dear one. They dance through their playthings, matching each other with every step, breaking apart, coming together, herding the lawyers like rats with no place to run.They let them run a few steps and then leap on them, catch, kill, let them beg and barter, kill, dance, laugh, kill.  
  
One of the lawyers picks up a chair and tries to hurt Darla, but Drusilla roars up behind him and slashes his throat with her fingernails, sinking into him up to the second knuckle, and the chair hits the floor and the blood spills into Darla's mouth and Darla pulls both lawyer and granddaughter-mother to her and their lips meet over his jugular, sharing, feeding, remembering, reuniting.  
  
And they're running out of lawyers but the music keeps building, a crescendo like she hasn't known for years; not just since Spike, not since the old days, not since they were whole. And they eat and they gorge and they dance and they kill and they're warm and sticky and the night is bright black and red stars, and grandmother won't let her kill the Useful Ones which is less fun, but then Darla pulls her with her as they kick down the door that Daddy closed and Drusilla carries her reborn daughter up.  
  
The bad lawyer's bedroom is dull and human but the bed is soft, and her daughter's fingernails have been kept short by men who made her be Wrong, but now it's all right again, and they're going to be a family again, and this is what families do. Drusilla sinks her nails into Darla's scalp as the music peaks, pulling her closer, drawing her own blood from her daughter's skin, and her grandmother laughs into her thigh and Drusilla hears the promise in it and knows she'll never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in February 2010


End file.
